1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for fabricating an organic electroluminescent device to reduce a process time and simplify a structure.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A variety of flat displays to reduce weight and volume which are drawbacks of cathode ray tubes have been developed. Examples of flat displays include liquid crystal displays, field emission displays, plasma display panels, organic electroluminescence (EL) devices and the like.
In particular, organic electroluminescent devices voluntarily emit light and have advantages of high response speed, superior luminous efficacy, excellent brightness and high viewing angle, as compared to other flat displays. These conventional organic electroluminescent devices include an organic film or a metal film including at least one of red, green and blue light-emitting layers formed on a substrate through a cluster manner in which a plurality of deposition chambers are connected to one transport chamber, thus increasing a standby time of the substrate and lengthening a process time.
In addition, since use of a metal mask is required for formation of conventional organic and metal films, disadvantageously, a transport robot to transport the metal mask is required and an apparatus for cleaning and inspecting the metal mask is further required.